JP 7-289350 A discloses an attachment for use on an epilator. The attachment is constructed as either a rigid protective cap for covering the ends of the epilating cylinder or a two-part device slidably guided on the housing of the epilator. The two-part version of this device possesses masking elements which are arranged laterally adjacent to the actual epilating cylinder in the area of the bearing cheeks so that the full width of the epilator may be utilized. The masking elements may be moved towards each other so that, similar to the one-piece protective cap, the end regions of the epilating cylinder are covered. Accordingly, individual clamping elements on the epilator whose paths of motion lie in the area of the ends can be covered in such manner that they are unable to receive hairs for plucking. According to JP 7-289350 A, the subjective perception of pain is reduced by decreasing the number of clamping elements involved in the plucking operation, because fewer plucking events per unit of time take place. However, often times the active epilation width of the appliance is reduced by a significant amount, making it necessary for the user to repeatedly shift the epilator sideways during use.